


Uncle Zeus?

by ziazippy5379



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Leverage
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, I truly have no idea, ridiculous crossover, this is so not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Alec has an unexpected relative that comes up in a briefing.





	Uncle Zeus?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Aldis Hodge was one of the nephews in Die Hard with a Vengeance? Because now you do. And that fact spawned this crazy little fic I wrote.
> 
> I've never written anything like this. By that, I mean with so little serious intent.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Our mark is Conrad Burns. He is a real estate developer who has been tanking the prices of land by faking contamination results on testing. He then buys the land 'cleans it' and develops it," Nate monologued. "We were approached by Harry Mathews, a farmer whose land is currently being investigated at the urging of Burns."

The slides on the screen looked like a middle schooler's first presentation. Hardison had been sick with the flu so Nate had decided to make it himself. Nobody was impressed. Especially Hardison who even with the flu could do better.

"This kinda thing happened to some folks a couple of towns over when I was a kid," Eliot said. "Ruined them. Couldn't get a farm certified again"

"Exactly," said Nate picking up his monologue from where he left off, "Now Harry has gotten his land tested every year and never had a problem until this one. His land could not have gotten the contamination the tests confirm in the time frame since the last test."

Nate was pacing in front of the screen clicking through slides that only vaguely related to what he was saying.

"Harry's neighbors on either side have already given in and sold to Burns, but he doesn't want to. Farming is what his family does and he won't give it up."

There was a pause on a slide that could only be assumed to be Harry and his family.

"What's our in with Burns?" Sophie asked.

"Burns participates in every John McClain reenactment that he can," Nate said with a grin.

"Who's John McClain?" asked Parker.

"A cop from New York who has a habit of stopping terrorists," Eliot told her.

"We are going to crash the reenactment he will be going to this weekend in New York for the anniversary of the Simon Says Scavenger Hunt," Nate continued seemingly not noticing Parker and Eliot.

"That was a wild day," Hardison mumbled from his blanket cocoon.

"What was?" Sophie asked.

They were not sure if Hardison was all there due to the flu he was suffering from.

"The Simon Says Scavenger hunt. Uncle Zeus had a rough day," Hardison answered her. "John sent presents or cards every New Year's after that."

"Why New Year's?" Parker asked. "Wouldn't Christmas be better."

"John has trouble with Christmas," Hardison replied returning to a mumble.

"Who doesn't like Christmas?" Parker sounded offended.

Someone needed to stop this quickly. Everyone knew how defensive Parker got over Christmas.

"What does your Uncle Zeus have to do with the scavenger hunt?" Sophie asked.

"He went through it with John. Got wrapped up after finding him on the street."

"Do you think we could use that to our advantage?" Nate asked ever focused on the con at hand.

"Maybe. I'll have to pull out Raymond again. But that might cause more problems than help them."

  
  


\---

  
  


They watched as Conrad Burns was led away by a cop who looked suspiciously like the photos of McClain scattered around the square that marked the end of the scavenger hunt. It had turned out that Hardison's flu was more an obstacle than whatever he thought might be by pulling out the identity of Raymond. But due to some quick thinking (and a fake bomb), Burns admitted to some very illegal things nobody had even expected. Seriously, who tried to rob a bank during the reenactment of stopping a bank robbery?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
